


how to handle a crush on the sheep boy 101: the most official textbook ever

by Robokitty77



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, adults if yall even look at this book i will stomp you to death with my hooves, i am sixteen so don't even, so yes this is an x fifteen year old, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robokitty77/pseuds/Robokitty77
Summary: this is the first thing i've ever done here so there's gonna be. so many mistakes.basically, i have a lot of feelings but not enough coherent thoughts to go with them, so that's where y'all come in.i'm gonna be taking requests via the commentsyaaaaaaaaybtw it's really only rated teen bc swearing. it's inevitable, it's gonna happen here.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Reader, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. before we get started here...

Okay, hi y'all!  
This is my first time here so I'm still sort of bumbling around trying to do things.  
Anyways!  
I want to lay down some ground rules so that I can get started!  
1) No NSFW. I feel like that should be obvious, but I've still gotta say it.  
2) I will not write anything meant to be hateful or disrespectful.  
3) Reader will be gender neutral unless otherwise stated/requested.  
4) Situation will be within a romantic relationship unless otherwise stated/requested.  
5) I work better when given a personality trait for the reader, even if it's one adjective.  
6) If you want to see some variation of a previously written chapter, I'm fine with that, just comment some variation of "chapter ___ but ___ happens instead of ___".

That's all I can think of to get started, but if y'all start being weird about something more shall come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like 83 years bc my life kinda went to shit for a little while
> 
> but it's fine. everything's fine!!
> 
> hahahahahaha :)
> 
> also disclaimer: the original mario kart for the wii is the only competitive video game i've ever played, and even then... it's been a while.

“Haha!” Your triumphant cheer breaks through the brief period of near-silence backed only by the cheery Mario Kart soundtrack. You’ve just scored first place for the third time in a row, and Sylvie... has just gotten second place for the third time in a row. You had been playing for a while, and he had been winning before, leaving the two of you neck-and-neck for these last few races. 

“Pffffffft. At least it’s my turn to pick the course.” 

I’m definitely in for a surprise. “Wow, I sure do wonder what you could possibly be picking!” you say in deep sarcasm. Every time it’s been his turn to pick, he’s chosen the same course for at least the last week. 

“Can I help that this one’s my favorite?” Sylvie scrolls over to Maple Treeway and starts the race. After a few moments, the countdown begins to scroll across the screen, and it’s right then that an idea pops in your head. 

Right as the game displays a three, you lean over and give Sylvie a quick kiss on the cheek. He’s pretty surprised by this, shown by the golden sparkles that poof out to the side as well as his slight blush, just visible out of the corner of your eye. 

He’s surprised enough to miss the mark for a turbo boost at the beginning- exactly what you had been hoping for- and he winds up in tenth place while you zoom straight to third. 

“Uuugh, Y/n, really?” His response sends you into a flurry of giggles that almost causes you to fall off of the track. Almost. 

Only a few moments later, you feel him lean against your shoulder, and that does cause you to skid off of the road. You hear him chuckle as you drop down to seventh place, which doesn’t make much sense, because- 

Never mind, he’s somehow in fifth. 

You pout for a moment, then drive into an item box. The item that you spin isn’t exactly what you were hoping for, but it’s close enough. Swerving a bit to get a straighter shot, you hurl a green shell at his cart. 

You start to giggle again as you pass him, taking his spot in fifth place. 

Sylvie sits back up, and you can just barely see that he glares at you for a moment while his cart spins out. 

It’s only a few moments later that you find yourself skidding, knocked aside by another green shell. Considering the amount of laughter you’re hearing from beside you, it’s Sylvie’s doing. 

“Heeey...” 

He’s still trying to stifle his laughing as he passes you, tossing up a cheery “Bye!” 

And so it begins. The two of you continue to swap places, pelting each other with whatever items you spin. 

“HOW?! How did you do that? You spun a mushroom, of all items!” Sylvie exclaims, waiting to be dropped back on the track. 

“Spite and caffeine!” 

Sylvie ends up a place ahead of you, and it’s right about now that you’re starting to regret changing your item settings to “aggressive”. 

“Oh, I am so getting you back,” you comment as you start the last race. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

The race has barely begun when you find yourself doubled over, clutching your stomach, giggling uncontrollably. 

Sylvie’s trying to steer and suppress his laughter, and quite frankly, it isn’t working that well. He’s giggling almost as much as you when he reaches over and pokes you in the side again. 

When your laughter subsides a bit, you look back up to see if you can regain control of your abandoned character. Sylvie has returned to the game but flashes you a smug grin as you take off once again. 

Hm. You’re in last place, so you could do the sensible thing, grab your controller, and try to earn back your position... 

No, that’s far too logical. REVENGE!! 

You push Sylvie down, your hands on his shoulders and a mischievous grin on your face. 

“Bonk!” You comment, pressing your forehead to his. 

Sylvie chuckles at the silly gesture, then rests a hand on the back of your head. “You’re a dork.” 

“Hm. Yeah, that’s fair.” 

“Not to mention a sore loser.” 

“...I guess that’s fair too.”


End file.
